


Rats

by Psymei



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5153255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psymei/pseuds/Psymei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Wrathion is a pest, and that's about it. [Not smut or slash. Just a little story based on some things people have said on Tumblr about the pair]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rats

**Author's Note:**

> [Disclaimer: WoW belongs to Blizzard, not to me, but they seem to love fan-fiction so I am sure they are cool with me borrowing two characters for a little bit.]  
> [Author notes: Please don't be too harsh, even if you really hate it. The characters are probably a bit OOC as this is a sort of crack fic. Set in mists sometime about two-four months after Wrathion and Anduin meet for the first time, whenever that is. Wrote years ago on FFN and cross posting now to here]

Loud banging noises woke Anduin from his peaceful slumber. Snapping his eyes open the young prince looked in the direction of the noise, attempting to locate the source. Anduin got out of the bed yawning and cautiously made his way to the window. As he approached, a small black shape smashed into it, bouncing off as it hit the glass. Anduin quickly swung the window open and a black blur on a run up came flying past him careering into a bedpost, dropping a massive live rat on the floor. The tiny dragon flew back up and squawked "We meet at last, Prince Anduin."

The prince was incredibly impressed by this show and voiced his opinion of the beings wisdom and maturity. "Go away, Wrathion. It's the middle of the night and we have been acquainted for the past several months.". Glaring down at the ratty rat the prince added "..and take that revolting thing with you.".

Wrathion ignored everything the older prince was saying as he spied his snack running under the princes bed. The little whelp shot under the bed and appeared out of the other side with no rat. Clearly the dragon was a master hunter. After five minutes of shooting from one side of the bed to the other the whelping finally stopped making Anduin feel dizzy and came to a halt with the now dead rat sticking out of his jaw.

Anduin was reminded of the palace cats that brought in rats for their masters to eat. Once one had presented a particularly large brown rat to his father and Varian who was suffering from too little sleep and far too many automated kingly duties knighted the cat on the spot. He shot the puffed up whelping an incredulous look. "Is that for me?". Wrathion, who had his jaws firmly closed shook his head furiously. Then, he turned to hover above Anduin's chair.

After a few seconds, the black prince was in his human form again, the rat still firmly clenched between his teeth, although the change had caused the dragons teeth to dig into the rats side. The dragon then decided to pull it out of his mouth and start to gnaw on it.

Anduin who had been shooting the whelp looks of disgust turned away from him. "… you're not seriously going to eat that?". Wrathion informed him through the disturbing crunching sound that he was making that it was a perfectly normal thing to eat. The older prince stared resolutely out of the window. "In here? Why are you even here? Are you trying to drive me mad?".

Wrathion gave a small huff, "You can turn around now Princeling, I am done.". Anduin, relieved that snack time was over turned around to see the rat tail still hanging out of Wrathion's mouth. He gave a small scream of anger "What are you, two?". The black prince gave a tiny hiss of anger "I am two years of age, in DRAGON years" he announced sulkily, sucking the tail into his mouth and swallowing it.

Anduin blinked at the other prince several times, then turned his back on him and climbed back into bed. "Light, I am so done with this". Seeing that Anduin's attention was no longer focused on him, Wrathion proceeded to go back to his inn and continue his usual midnight schedule of ordering adventurers to find him food.


End file.
